The Scouts Go To Camp
by RomulusRemus
Summary: The scouts go to camp!!! Can't you read the title???


Disclaimer: Do you think I own Sailor Moon??? Well you guessed right...I don't  
  
This is about when the scouts go to camp. Enjoy my first completly Sailor Moon story (I've done a Sailor Moon crossover before)  
  
It was Mrs. Tsukinos fault. Serena and Rini were being forced to go to sleepaway camp for a month when Mrs. Tsukino suggested that Serena invite some friends. And of course Serena did. She forced poor Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina to come. And their parents and grandparent encouraged it. Lita of course was baggered into going. So thats where they were now. On a bus to Small World Sleepaway Camp.   
  
Five long hours on a bus to some remote camp wasn't fun. But finally they got there after five hours of Serenas snoring. "Alright there are six girls bunks. Please go to the table with the letter of your last name on it and you will be asagined a cabin."   
  
"We're not going to be together." Serena whipered.  
  
"True but we'll see each other at meals." Amy said and they seperated.  
  
Amy, Mina, Raye, and Lita went to the A-M table while Serena and Rini went to the N-Z one. "Hey look is that Michelle, Amara,Trista and Hotaru?" Rini asked Serena.  
  
"Wow it is them. Hey look Michelle, Trista and Amara must be counselors but... it looks like Amaras one of our counselors." Serena said.  
  
"Ohhh Hotaru come over here!" Rini yelled.  
  
"Oh hi Rini I didn't know you came to camp."  
  
"We get to bunk together!" Rini squelled.  
  
"Ohhh brother we're all in the same cabin." Serena said.  
  
"But we're of different ages." Hotaru said.  
  
"I know but I think it goes by the letter of your last name or the fact that there are only like fifteen campers" Serena said. "And of those fifteen I don't get to bunk with my friends!" Serena started to cry.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Serena."   
  
"Amara! Well at least I have one friend with me."  
  
"I'm your counselor too so be good."  
  
"Whatever let's go!" Amara led them to their cabins where they where they only people in it.   
  
"You three are the last people listed for some reasons no names came after T."  
  
"Cool a whole cabin to ourselves." Serena said happily.  
  
"It's gonnna be a long month." Rini said quitely.  
  
Elsewhere the other scouts and the counselors where sharing finding the way to their cabins.  
  
"Damn only Amy and I are together." Mina said.  
  
"Not true Michelle is Lita's counselor." Trista said.  
  
"Then I'm the only one alone." Raye said.  
  
"I'm sorry Raye." Amy said.  
  
"It's alright Amy I'll see you at mealtimes. Well bye." Raye said.  
  
The scouts parted to begin their month of camping.  
  
Part 1  
Amy and Mina and the wild horse escapade.  
  
There were only two other girls in Mina and Amy's cabin and they mostly kept to themselves and the counselor wasn't any better and Mina was beginning to get bored with only Amy to talk to until..."Hello girls we're going to start with horse riding today!" the counselor proclaimed.   
  
'That could be fun' Mina thought.  
  
The group walked to the stables to begin their lesson. "Howdy girls! My name is Chuck Ramble and it's time for a horse lesson Yehaw!!!"   
  
"Hi Chuck." Mina and Amy mubled.  
  
"Well now let me show ya'll the horses."  
  
"This here is Billy Bob this is Reina this is Lulu this is Mortemer." he said pointing to identical black horses. "Not let's get saddled up."  
  
"I know how to get saddled up I don't need some big oaf to tell me how to ride some dumb horse." Mina said. So as Amy was being "saddled up" on Billy Bob Mina found the end horse and "saddled up" on it.   
  
"Missy thats not one of our horses! It's wild!!!"   
  
"What??? Ohhhhh noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Mina screamed as the horse tried to buck her off.   
  
"Holdon Missy!!!" Chuck yelled.  
  
Mina held on with all of her strength. But she slipped and went flying. She hit Amy and they both landed in a big pile of hay. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Mina yelled. And so she did and so did Amy because she need medical attention from when Mina landed on her.  
  
Part 2   
Raye and the all you can eat buffet  
  
Raye hadn't wanted to come to camp. It was time for her fasting week and she didn't want to do any psyical activities. But after one LONG week of fasting it was over and Raye could finally eat.  
  
"Girls get ready to head down to cafeteria?" asked the counselor.  
  
"Yes." all the campers called back.  
  
Raye for one actually beat the other people in her cabin to the cafeteria that night. I am so hungrey she thought. And there is was the food. It was like a sign that said All You Can Eat Buffet. And Raye was ready to eat a lot.   
  
In a style similar to Serenas she took in as much as she could take...and then some. People were staring but she didn't care. But it was obvious that she had "bitten off more then she could chew" and proved this further by barfing on to the table in front of her. She was sent home because of food sickness.  
  
Part 3  
Lita, Michelle and art class  
  
Michelle was finally going to teach her campers art. Today is the today she thought...arts and crafts day. She practically dragged Lita and the others out of bed to the arts and crafts hall.   
  
"OKay today we will be watercoloring." Michelle said. "Now lets begin." She showed them different shades of pastel and was enjoying herself fully.  
  
So was Lita for that matter. But she was running out of green and brown so she went to the paint cabnet to get some.  
  
She picked out her colors then started to head back to her table...when she triped and the two bottles of paint she had went flying and the green landed on top of Litas head and the brown landed on Michelles.   
  
Since they were disgraced about their new haircolors Lita and Michelle went home.  
  
Part 4  
Trista and the mystery meat  
  
Trista was fully enjoying being a counselor. She was living large and felling great.   
  
There was a big dinner coming up marking the second to last week of camp and Trista was looking forward to it.   
  
She led her campers inside and looked at the food on the table. She spied a mysterious looking piece of meat close to her and deided to try it. Well to make a long story short they did get the tire out of her but she had to stay home for the rest of the summer.  
  
Part 5 the last part  
Hotaru, Rini, Serena, and Amara in a dancing frenzy  
  
The dance marking the last week of camp was coming up and there would be a contest to see who was the best dancer. Stupidly Serena signed everyone up for it. Amara was making them practice in secret so that no one would know how bad of dancers they were.   
  
Amara turned on the music. "OKay let's try the two-step." Amara said and eveyone was doing great until Serena decided to turn things up.  
  
She did kicks and twirls that put former kicks and twirls to shame. Only problem was she... broke Rinis arm gave Hotaru an asthmum attack, broke Amaras shin and twisted her ankle.   
  
They all got sent home...the end.  
  
Well it was stupid. Oh well. :-D 


End file.
